


Novels

by couch_rock



Category: Phan, Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couch_rock/pseuds/couch_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel James Howell and Philip Michael Lester are actors, and well everyone wants them together. But they don't see the appeal of each other. And they were also, complete and utter strangers. But a director/writer by the name of Pj Ligouri, thinks that a romance film would be a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love and Coffee Shops?

I never guessed that I would fall in love, really I thought I would die alone. But I guess I shouldn't start here, I should start six years ago. When this all started.  
-  
"Chris what even is this?" I ask as I stare at his tweets towards an actor called Phil. "Well Dan you need to appearin a new movie, and he is a very popular actor. And Dan if you star in a movie with him you could earn more money and maybe you won't go backrupt." I scoff at him. "Rude." I toss his phone back to him and I return to my twitter feed. I can telepathically feel him rolling his eyes. "Dan you better do this film okay, Pj already wrote it and we want you to read it before we start the auditions." Chris then hands me a packet of paper. "Does he really want me to read this long ass Hobbit length script." I say letting all of my sarcasm leak into my voice.

Now it was Chris's turn to scoff. And when he did he made it so dramatic that you would think he was trying to be so cliché. I then subtly flip him off and walk away from him, he was still sitting on the couch in my living room when I closed my door. I turn my phone off and look at the movie and band posters plastered on my walls. I see the mess that is my room, black clothes littered the floor and random shit from the unknown was mixed in. I start to walk over towards my bed, laying down on the black and grey patterned duvet. The packet was still in my hand, and I was trying to get interested in reading it, but I didn't feel up to it. I just procrastinated on my phone and trying to think of something relatable to tweet. I knew the small fanbase I have would want something to relate to so they feel like I'm a human. Because I've been so immortalized and I've seen it. They think I'm so perfect and I am 'attractive'. I mean have you seen me? I'm worse than an ogre, more pale like vampire than human looking. I think it's because I just spend an ungodly amount of time inside, and obsessivly spending time on Tumblr. And Twitter and also mostly YouTube for music reasons. Also maybe PornHub for noneyabusiness. But really I'm a 'social buttefly' antonym. I'm opposite of my close friend Tyler Oakley who is the synonym of the two worded socialite phrase. Plus his friend, whom I completely ignore, Zoe, is the exact same. She and Tyler, plus their boyfriends, Alfie and Troye, go to events and they always try to promo my movies to their fans. They want me to be live a good life so they try to help me gain profits so I don't get my apartment forceclosed. 

I don't like getting help, when I can do this myself. I then throw my phone onto a unidentified pile of joggers and shoes. I pick up the script and start to read it, determined to do this for myself. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. The first lines are marked 'IMPORTANT' in brackets. "The most important thing I knew was, that maybe I would die alone. That maybe I'll have a couple cats and wear ugly christmas sweaters everyday. But knowing that fact I became a hopeless romantic." I snort and start to read on. "But really meeting someone who everyone thought was bad for me was good I guess..." Then I got hooked. Amd after not that long I walked out of my room, script in hand, and appeared in front of Chris. "Jesus fucking christ I want to cry." I then put the script on the table with a small throw. Chris then gave me a smirk of knowing how I feel. "So are you doing the movie?" Chris, my manager, asks. I nod my head and fall onto my couch with a thud. Chris is calling Peej and telling him I'll do it. "Yes you have a lead role my friend." Chris says excitedly, smiling at Pj's response. They need to stop flirting so much. "Okay you'll tell Louise right? Okay see you soon Peej." When Chris hung up on his 'boyfriend' he looked at my smirk towards him. "So we are contacting Phil to ask if he would like to this film." Chris had a smile that I wanted to slap off his stupid face. "And he might be going to be the second lead." I feel myself sigh in annoyance. "But Dan look up Phil's movies before you sftart to work on remembering to script." I feel and exsasperated sigh come out of my mouth as Chris leaves, taking his car keys with him. I then wait for his car to pull away, so I can obsess over my Tumblr blog. And when the car engine fades away I smile and then go to my room. I pull my MacBook into my lap and open my Tumblr tab. 

But this mysterious actor got stuck in my head. I then opened a new tab to type in his name and when I typed Phil, his name was the first to appear, I click it and let it load. When I does a picture of a guy with black fringe and piercing blue eyes. He was beautiful and I wouldn't have minded to tap that. When I clicked on his Wikipedia page I found all sorts of movies he was involved in, including my favorite one of all time. Holy shit how old is he? I mean he looks around my age but jesus the amount if movies he is in is huge. Some of them before I was born. I then pull up anothe tab for YouTube, I need to watch his movies and maybe a couple interviews. I start to type in, "Coffee Shops are not aesethic" The title made no sense what-so-ever but I thought it sounded cool. When I found a full video of it I readied myself for maybe terrible acting from Phil, but the beginning if the movie was heartbreaking. You see a guy sitting on a bench, crying, and it was obviously Phil from the ebony hair, and well when a girl came up to him in the film she just sat down and put her hand on his back. "Hey buddy I know this is hard for you but, I guess you should've known he would cheat on you. He was always away and distant. But you were so heart set on getting to be with him you forgot who you were. But Jack didn't you read that book from high school. Remember? It was about a women who met her lover in a coffee shop but her lover moved away and moved on. Remember the ending?" Then it flashed to another scene; it was Phil walking into a coffee shop, a black leather jacket on and a smile that took down my whole world. When Phil sat down at a table the same girl walked over to him. "Sup Jackeroo, whatchya want?" Her British accent was sounding more Welsh than any Welsh person I have ever met. Phil looked up at her, "A boyfriend would be nice." He smiled, making my heart flutter. Holy shit was he attractive. When I continued to gush over him I started feeling hatred towards him. He was fucking perfect and amazing, and compared to him, I was complete shit. 

When the film ended I didn't and did want to watch another of his movies. I decided to stop being a bitch and looked up another one called, "Maxed Out" It sounded way different than most of the movies he did. I think I have this movie actually. I went into my giant DVD collection and found it, there he was on the cover, holding a gun in his hands and a suit a little too tight for him. It did make me want to watch it because who doesn't love an attractive guy in a suit a little too tight for him. When I put the disc into my computer I feel anxiety build up in my system. Holy fuck was he hot. His hair wasn't in a black mane like fringe, it was up in a quiff and made him 50x more attractive. Holy shit. I've seen men almost on his level of attractiveness but hot fucking damn this guy was hot as shit and I want to attack his face with my face. When I get halfway through the movie he is about to have a sex scene I felt so done that I closed my laptop to keep from feeling anymore attraction to him. Feel hatred, hate him, hate him, hate him! I can't like him. Nope, nope, nope. Fuck this shit, fuck it in the ass. Goodbye internet for though I have sinned. Then my phone releases a tone that made me squeak and glare at him. I lazily walk over to my phone and pick it up. There was a tweet that I mentioned in, ... , from Phil. I start to feel my breathing quicken and my heart rate increases. 

"@amazingphil: @danisnotonfire can't wait to work with you buddy ;)"

I feel my entire body stop. What the fucking hell is going on. When I go to type a reply my phone starts to vibrate with many tweet notifications. What in the fuck did that handsome bastard do. I quickly type back.

"@danisnotonfire: @amazingphil you just had to tell the whole internet did you!" 

When I turn off my phone he replies.

"@amazingphil: @danisnotonfire yes babe I totally wanted to break the internet today


	2. Old style coffee machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea, it's a filler chapter.

I throw my phone down on the pile of shit and clothes on the floor. I am so done with Phil fucking Lester. He is such an asshole and I would skin him if I could. I sit on my bed thinking of what to do. I don't want to start making my Tumblr fans go insane, but I'm tired. I'll just sleep. When I slip into bed I start thinking, what am I going to do about him? When I roll onto my side I feel myself start to drift from reality. And then when my happy dreamland appears in front of me I smile. Everything will be okay, he's not here and I can be happy. My mind leads me onto a walk, where I sit down and look at the bright blue sky. The white puffy clouds drift overhead, and then the grass beside me rustle. I sit silently, still looking at the sky. Then the curiosity of who is sitting next to me start to intensify inside of my brain. I then take a quick glance at them. It's him. I feel myself hiss and curl away from him. Then he grabs my arm and I look him in the eye. His eyes are pretty and I like them. I start to scream because his face changed. Then my eyes open to see my ceiling, I start to calm down. It was just a dream Dan. I then get up, walking into my kitchen and grabbing one of my mugs and turning on my coffee machine. When the machine beeped that the water was ready I put the french vanilla coffee beans (blended ones) into the filter I turn around and walk into my living room, Pj and Chris sitting on my couches. I groan and walk back into the kitchen as my coffee machine beeped because my steaming hot coffee was finally done. I shove sugar and half-and-half into my black coffee. It turns a nice medium brown color. The steam rises from the coffee and hits my face, making me smile at the strong vanilla smell. Then I stomp into the living room again, not even bothering to say hi to my two closest friends. They both let out chuckles and I glare at them both. Then I turn on BBC, making me want to fall asleep again because that popular TV show about cars was on. I groan and turn it to the news channel. So it turns out the only news important at the moment is me and Phil's tweets. I turn the TV off abandon my sweet coffee and hide in my room. Fuck this hiding. I shuffle around on my looking for my phone. I then find it and turn it on. The bright light of my screen makes me wince in pain. Fucking Christ.

There are so many notifications that my phone was at 10%. I will kill that handsome bastard. I then make a new tweet.

"@danisnotonfire: @amazingphil Your fans seriously killed my phone. That's rude. :P"

I then hit the send button and I plug my phone in. I open my laptop and I quickly start to type a new text post.

"danisnotonfire: Don't you hate it when some one famous kills your phone ;P"

I then leave my Tumblr tab and I quickly exit out of the tabs full of Phil. I stand up after closing my laptop, I think I'll take a walk now, because I am so bored and I want away from Phil. I walk to my closet and grab my white button-up covered in outlines- in black- moths and I throw my black t-shirt on the floor and start to button it up. Then I change out of my ever-so comfortable joggers, into tight black jeans. I don't grab my phone and I put on some black shoes and I head out, passing my two friends, who were still happily flirting on my couches. I take my keys from my hook and I lock the door before closing it. ( I do this, it locks your door so you don't have to worry about robbers ) I then head down the pavement, avoiding all human contact. I will be fine without people recognizing me from my twitter icon, because I don't need people swarming me at the moment. I reach the familiar trees and shrubs, it's the forest that was a supposed 'killer's lair'. It wasn't scary to me, like Japanese sudden death sauce wasn't spicy to me. I walk into the 'treacherous' forest and breath in the nice air, it smells like pine and not animal feces because that's what most people expect. But it smells nice and fresh out in this small forest, even though I am not an outdoors person, this place is nice. It's calm and serene and the birds aren't annoying shits. I reach my normal sitting spot that was on a flattened pavement part that was abandoned a while back when they were trying to build houses back here. I smile at the faint memory and I laugh at the memory of the scare that I did to make them leave. When the memory fades from my mind my laughing dies down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE KUDOS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER IS MAKING ME SO HAPPY I LOVE YOU ALL! I am so happy about this because it was an idea I came up with and I wanted to write it and here I a with kudos and people wanting more! I took a break on other websites because I feel overwhelmed and well I guess I don't have to be on here. Thanks for sticking around for this chapter if you did. I also made a text post about this on Tumblr. http://the-pheels-they-hurt.tumblr.com/post/123312755614 


	3. "You Know You Smell Like Coffee Right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of two British dorks

After an un-acounted amont of time I heard footsteps on the gravel behind me. I don't even want to know who they fucking are because if this is a cliché 'romance' moment I will find Jesus and stab him. "You know, .......I'm not what you think." Their voice sounds so familiar and so different. I turn around and see 'him'. Yep this will be cliché, and I don'g want to be a part of this. When I try to walk away from him, he grabs my arm. "Dan hear me out." He then bring me over to the previous spot I was in and sits down. I feel myself sit, hesistating to speak. He then grabs my hand, that was unintentionally was picking grass from in front of me. "Dan I'm not like that version of me on the telly screen." He then starts to draw circles on my hand with his thumb. "Why should I believe you?" I feel the venom in my voice.

He then got close to my face. "Because I would sound nervous if I was." He smiled, making my face go red. "You know you smell like coffe right?" He says, breaking the non-existent ice. I feel blush on my ears. "R-really?" I ask, letting my eyes meet his. He smiles, its small and sheepish and seems to fit him. I feel a small smile appear on my face. I so much want to be mad and hateful towards him, but his soft expression is making that impossible. He then let's go of my hand, making me want the contact again. I then feel his chin on my shoulder. I lean my head on his and close my eyes. His body is comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 288 hits?!?!?!?! Wtf even! Love you all!!


	4. Maybe love does exist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to feel arlight

When we both stand up, him helping me up. I feel myself start to have this funny feeling in my stomach and it feel so weird. Like butterflies thrashing around ~~inside~~ my body. I like the feeling, and dislike it at the same time. It makes me feel weird and loopily happy. We stood at the spot for a couple minutes-which felt like hours to me. His hand is around mine-spreading warmth ~~and happiness~~ through my body. What has he done to me? I have never felt this happy in my life? And this stranger ~~whom I have fallen hard for~~ is making me happy. Why me? I start to walk-pulling him with me. I hear a small chuckle behind me. I glance back at him, his face is red. ~~how fucking adorable is that!?~~ "Dan I can walk on my own." He says, his laugh lacing up with his voice.  "Do you want to?" I ask, releasing some of the grip on his hand. "No." He whispers and tightens his grip a little bit. I smile, feeling my cheeks heat up. ~~adorable, cheeky shit~~ We continue walking, him catching up with me-walking right next to me. I want so much for this to happen more often. When he isn't near cameras or fans he is such a genuine person-so nice and actually funny. ~~and articulate~~ His face is thin and his pale skin is porcelain and beautiful. I think Phil is more like Benedict Cumberbatch, he is so beautiful and I can't handle how Phil is. Phil is so nice and childish and made me reconsider my thoughts on him. He is much better than his tv personality. 

And really who wouldn't love a pretty boy like Phil?

I mean his blue eyes are like three different colors and his lips are a nice soft pink. I don't even care if he isn't tan, that really doesn't matter. What matters is that he is so fucking beautiful and I'm a potato. I kind of hate that, he and, we are so different. I am cynical and a pessimist. And he is  so optimist and a dreamer. His eyes light up and look nice. Mine are always dull and never changing. I wish that I could be as perfect as him but considering that will never happen I'll suppress all of my dwelling feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 408 hits! Also the pic isnt mine. (I cant draw at all)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, I know this chapter was either a mess or somewhat good but I hope it was good. Thanks for reading. And I love every one who supports this story. I want to put author's notes like other stories on other websites, but this will suffice. ❤️


End file.
